To High to Realize
by angel9719
Summary: Stan is high again. But this time, Kyle is hurt badly and stan is To high to help. Will Stan get a chance to redeem himself? Or his Kyle doomed? WARNING! CONTAINS NON-DISCRIPTIVE RAPE, TORTURE, ABUSE, VIOLENCE, AND SLASH,...and possible bad grammar XD! NOT FOR THE FAINT AT HEART! XD


**Okay so this isn't my first yaoi...but this is my first violent story to be posted. Seriously this isn't for the faint at heart. I got this idea from a dream, no not all of this happened in the dream. In my dream Stan was to high to realize that these group of people had beat Kyle inches from death. Yeah I know I have violent dreams XD. Sorry about any grammar or spelling errors. You have been warned! THIS CONTAINS, RAPE, ABUSE, AND TORTURE. I didn't go into detail with the rape. In fact I skipped it all together and just implied that it happened. **

**THIS IS THE POINT OF NO RETURN. IF YOU KEEP READING YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO BITCH AT ME IN THE REVIEWS ABOUT THIS BEING VIOLENT! YOU WERE WARNED! plus there are things much more violent than this on here, and more descriptive!**

"Stan…Please come downstairs." Kyle pleaded into the empty darkness of the attic. Kyle paused for a response and when he got none, he slowly ascended the stairs. There was Stan, passed out on the couch. Kyle looked around disgusted at the living room they had set up in their attic. Most attics were dusty and creepy, theirs wasn't. Theirs was decorated nicely…at least it used to be. Beer bottles littered the floor now and the stench of weed stuck to everything. Stan was drunk…or high….or both. Kyle cringed and tears threatened to flow. He took a blanket out of the closet and covered Stan with it. He planted a kiss on Stan's forehead and went downstairs to prepare dinner for himself. Kyle heated up a bowl of noodles and ate quietly at the counter. This was routine. Stan would drink himself stupid while Kyle did most of the work. He barely made enough money to support the two of them. The internet was the first thing to go, then the landline phone, then the alarm system. Everyone told him that he should leave Stan…but how could he? It wasn't that easy…It couldn't be. He loved Stan more than himself even if Stan didn't feel the same. Kyle began crying. The start of their relationship had been so beautiful. Stan really seemed to care for Kyle then…but now all he did was get high, get drunk, go to parties, and stay out past three am most nights. Worst of all, he barely slept in the same bed with Kyle anymore. When he did, he was drunk and just happened to pass out in the bed. They had their fights, but they always ended with Stan storming off to the attic. Kyle felt so lonely without Stan. It felt like he wasn't even there. He went back into the hallway and pulled down the string in the ceiling that opened the attic door. A wooden ladder slid out from the hole and Kyle walked back up the stairs. Stan was where he left him. Kyle crawled under the blanket with Stan and wrapped his arms around him. Stan groaned in his sleep.

"Go away." He moaned and rolled over.

That hurt. Kyle got up and solemnly went downstairs. pushed the ladder back up and shut the door. He paused to look at the square on the ceiling that led to the attic. He didn't know why he did it but he found himself thinking about what a great hiding spot it was. He reached up and folded the string that opened the door. Now you wouldn't even know the house had an attic at all if you didn't live here. Kyle slowly turned and walked away. He was getting comfy in his bed and was about to go of into dreamland when he heard glass breaking in the kitchen. His eyes shot open. He crept into the kitchen slowly and froze. There were three men breaking into the house. Kyle's eyes widened and he turned to run. He locked himself in the bathroom and pulled out his cellphone. He was about to call 911 when the door was broken down. He screamed as he was grabbed and dragged into the bedroom. The man threw Kyle onto the bed and held his wrists above his head. Kyle screamed and cried for help from anyone. The man pulled out handcuffs.

"Please don't hurt me!" Kyle sobbed and writhed under the man attempting to get free. The man handcuffed Kyle to the bed post and stuffed a rag into his mouth. Duct tape was put over the rag and his feet were tied with the bed sheets.

"Alright boys, I thought there would be a chick here, so your going to have to make-do. Have fun! I'm going to see if their anything valuable in the house." The man left with a base ball bat and Kyle was alone with the two men. The leader walked around the house, passing the entrance to the attic several times without seeing it. He smashed pictures and furniture. He could hear Kyle's muffled screams from the living room. He wished he could join in but there was other business to deal with. Glass was all over the floor by the time he was finished searching the house, quite unsuccessfully.

"All I could find was a television set. That gotta be worth $100 tops! C'mon their gotta be something else in this house." He looked to Kyle and ripped the duct tape off of his face and pulled the gag out. He proceeded to punch Kyle's tear streaked face. "Talk. Their's gotta be something your hiding?" The man questioned. Kyle tried to console himself enough to talk but he couldn't make a sound. He was hit in the chest hard with the bat. "I said TALK!" the man screamed. But now it was worse. Kyle was coughing up blood.

"T…The-" He began stuttering. The man raised the bat again. "Theres….nothing….I live…alone and….I'm….broke." Kyle whispered. The man laughed.

"I don't buy it." he flipped Kyle onto his stomach and began hitting Kyle with the bat again. Over and over. Kyle's vision began to blur as his blood soaked the sheets more than it already did. Kyle felt them replace the gag but he couldn't see anymore. "I would like these back thank you very much." The man said removing the handcuffs. Kyle was free now. Free at last. Kyle listened to them get in their car and drive off as the world began to fade. He couldn't get up even if he wanted to. He strained his ears desperate for any sign that Stan was still in the attic, alive. He likely didn't hear any of that. Even if he did, he was to high to realize. Kyle smiled that Stan was safe. The last thing he saw was the sunrise.

Stan got up off the couch. His head was spinning. Geez was he high last night. He growled in anger to find that Kyle had shut the attic door. Stan had told him countless times not to. Stan kicked the door open and the ladder fell. Stan climbed down the stairs. and stormed into the living room. He froze. The place had been ransacked. _Where's Kyle. _Stan ran through the house looking for Kyle. The entire time screaming Kyle's name. Finally, the bedroom door flew open. Stan screamed before vomiting on the floor. Stan approached the bed, soaked in blood. He rolled Kyle over and gasped to find the gag. He peeled the tape off and gently took the bloody rag out. He looked up to Kyle's eyes. Open and empty. He sobbed becoming frantic as he checked Kyle for a pulse. The two fingers on Kyle's neck felt no movement. No life underneath the skin.

"WAKE UP!" Stan screamed shaking the corpse. "Please." His voice softened. "Kyle, I'm so sorry. I…I'm a terrible person. This is all my fault. All my fault. I'm so sorry, Kyle." He held Kyle close and rocked back and forth. He should have been with Kyle. He could have saved him. He was too busy being dumb. Stan hated himself more and more every time he ran his fingers through Kyle's red hair as he cradled him.

Stan listened as the autopsist explained the damage. He listened as he explained that Kyle had been raped and tortured in his hours before death, and even though Kyle was covered with plenty of finger prints and other DNA (Stan gagged at that part) the criminals responsible got away. Long gone by now. Stan was left in a pathetic sobbing pile on the floor.

Stan's head shot off the pillow in the attic. He was drenched in sweat and his heart was pounding. Fresh tears covered old ones on his face as he shot off the couch. He pushed the attic door open and jumped down. He sprinted directly to the bedroom and kicked the door open. He ran to Kyle who had been sleeping and pulled him into a loving embrace.

"Stan!" Kyle gasped.

"Kyle. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I've treated you so badly. I….I had a nightmare…It made me realize how much I've taken you for granted." Stan sobbed into Kyle's chest. Kyle didn't know what to do. He simply wrapped his arms around Stan.

"I-Its okay Stan. I forgive you. I love you." He stroked Stan's hair.

"Kyle. I swear to you. I'm gonna change. I'm going to make it better. I want to make you happy." Stan held on tightly to Kyle. "I'm so sorry." he repeated over and over. Kyle held Stan until he slowly drifted back to sleep.

**Thats the end of the story! Unless you want me to write a sequel? I don't know what it'd be about though XD**


End file.
